Of Wishes and Moonlight
by Waffle-San
Summary: ((Set early in the game story line and loosely follows. Mainly independent plot.)) While travelling, the Shepherds stumble across the ruined lives of two different races they had never seen outside of their Ylissean storybooks. Following their hearts more than their brains, they take the surviving members under their wing and treat them as one of their own. HenryOC OCOC OC?


The morning was a dry one, and a bright one. The sun drilled it's warm rays into the backs of the shepherds with fierce determination, and it made some of the heavier dressed soldiers remove their layers of clothing and armor just to feel a cool breeze against their sweaty skin. Frederick The Wary, however, was not one of those people, and even as beads of sweat pilled on his forehead, he remained steadfast and with his dark eyes scanning the horizon. Stahl couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy in his lower abdomen; he was average, completely and utterly, and he was sweating his butt off even when he was completely bare from the waist up. He had even considered taking off his pants if there was not a bit of shade from the occasional tree every few feet, and that they were on the verge of entering a forest of some sort.

"Fire, Milord."

Chrom's eyes darted up to see that Frederick was right; there was a plume of smoke coming from above the massive tree line. If even a twig fell from one of those trees and onto their backs, it could be devastating. "Indeed…"

"Perhaps a forest fire, or some weary travelers?"

A flutter of wings caught the attention of the shepherds, and they looked up to see their Pegasus Knight, Sumia, land on the ground. "That's not it, Captain!" The winged horse let out a frustrated whinny, an arrow lodged in his lower leg near his hoof. Sumia slid off and to the ground where she immediately began tending to the wound. "There is a village ahead, one full of strange human like people with tattoos and big ears. They're being easily overpowered, and we must help!" The faint cries of women and the screams of falling fighters were barely audible from where they were, but never the less, if drew Chrom into action.

"Alright, Shepherds! We must save these people-"

"Please traveler! My princess and our people! We are being slaughtered in droves!" The man was a nearly unearthly pale color, his skin white like porcelain and his luminescent golden eyes round and wider that normal with shock and hope that the people in front of him would lend a hand. "She cannot die! It would be devastating to all of us! None would live a day past her death!"

"Who are you? And where is this princess you speak of? I have never heard of a kingdom in this area." Frederick did not believe a word the smaller man spoke; if there were getting killed so quickly, where was the fighting?

"It matters not who we are if we are all killed! We are to the west, and I am the fastest messenger in our land, even on foot; I sought the help of the Anthatal Tribe not far from this spot first, but they have met a similar fate that we are currently faced with."

"That must be the ones who are being attacked currently…" Chrom turned his eye to his male companion, Robin, their skilled tactician. He seemed to know what to do, and even as they were met with two totally different situations, his black eyes were darting around, trying to formulate a plan without being told to do so. "What scheme have you devised, Robin?"

"A potentially devastating one. We cannot leave either, so we will split up." One of his gloved hands rose from his side and pointed towards the depths of the forest that were darkened even with the harsh sunlight. "A few of our troops will go help the Anthatal and bring back any survivors. I will go with them and make sure it goes smoothly. Chrom will lead the remaining troops with this man and save their queen and as many as they can. We will meet up with you as soon as we are able to."

"That sounds acceptable. We must hurry!"

Each side took a large number of skilled soldiers. Among Chrom's band was Lon'qu, Frederick, Stahl, Miriel and her Husband, Vaike, and Gauis, along with a few others that would prove useful in a war zone, and Robin had recruited Ricken, Kellam, Maribelle, Lissa, and others that would calm and heal survivors as well as fight off any remaining threats.

"Chrom, be careful. We need you to lead us in our campaign against our newest threat…"

"I know…It is hard enough with the threat of Plegia breathing down our necks, but we are shepherds none the less. We have to guide sheep, even if they're not our own."

A small smile crossed Robin's pale lips, and he clapped a hand gently against his blue haired friend's shoulder. "Still so caring…I'll see you soon." Chrom's lips quirked up slightly and with a motion for his men to follow him, he set off for the kingdom that didn't even knew existed until that time. Robin watched for a moment, then took off in his own direction and into the depths of the forest, its darkness perpetual even with the bright sun above. He didn't even notice that he was beginning to get a chill as the shadows cooled his once burning skin.

_What path will you take first?  
a) Follow Chrom and the pale man.  
b) Follow Robin to the Anthatal tribe settlement.  
c) Wait, who was that in the distance?_


End file.
